Yubiwa
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: As the curatin rises on the last scene of Spectacular Spectacular, Christian sings his final song to Satine. (Song in Japanese with translations in parantheses) PG for mentions of suicide. R/R!


Disclaimer-Moulin Rouge and the song are not mine

Yubiwa

Her final words resounded in his head as he held her lifeless body against hers. The warmth of love was fleeing her skin and was replaced by the icy coldness of death.

Never before had he felt like this, so eternally lost amid seas of grief. Horrible thoughts began to enter his mind. Suicide, hanging, guns, poison, absinthe overdose.

"Tell our story, Christian."

She hadn't said that she'd loved him, or needed him. All she'd said was "Tell our story".

In a way, that was all he needed to hear.

Some poor, stupid stagehand, unaware of the changes, pulled on a rope, bringing the curtain up for the curtain call, revealing the stage.

The stage. 'Satine had lived for the stage,' Christian thought ruefully.

The audience gasped collectively to see the dead Satine in Christian's arms. A whisper ran through the crowd… "Is she dead?" "No, she can't be." "Yes, this must be part of the act." "The act, of course!" 

Christian flinched at these whispers. The apathetic bunch of idiots. Could they not use their eyes and see his anguish that no actor could ever fake!

"Christian," Harold whispered. "Continue."

"No."

"Satine…she would've wanted it."

Christian spoke naught for a few minutes. "Satine…my Satine."

He remembered a song he had heard often. A song he had thought wonderfully beautiful, even though it was in a different language, Japanese.

He would sing it now for her.

"Namida ga ato kara afuredashite (As my tears keep flowing one after another)

Saigo no egao na nijinde mienai no (I can't see your last smile through their blur)

Ikanaide…ikanaide, koko ni ite (Please don't go…please don't go, stay here)

Sora e hikari kakenukete-yuku (Light bursts through the sky)

Konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo (Even this insignificant me)

Anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita (Loved you more than anyone, with all my soul)

Arigatou ikustumo no (Thank you for all of)

Taisetsu no kimochi (The precious feelings)

Tewata shitekureta yo ne (You personally delivered me) 

Sono toki zutto, watashi wa (That time, I was)

Kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita (Watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared)

Wasurenaide (Please don't forget)

Hitori ja nai (You're not alone)

Hanarete mo te wo tsunaide-iru (Even if we're apart, our hands are linked)

Hajimete no koi, hajimete shitta (With my first love, I first realized)

Konna kanashimi ga aruy koto (That there could be so much sorrow)
    
    Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga (Even if something lapses away, something will)
    Futatabi yadotte (Live once again)
    Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu (When you gave me a smile as we parted)
    Anata kara no (Your message for me)
    Mese-ji (To live strongly)
    Itsuka kitto aeru (I just know that we'll see each other someday)
    Futari naraba (If we're together)
    Tookute mo hitomi mitsumeau (Even if we're far apart, we can gaze into each others' eyes)

Kibou to yume no subete wo kakete (Let's bet everything on our hopes and dreams)
    
    Yakusoku wo shiyou yo (Let's promise each other)
    Ano hi no hageshisa wo (That we'll hold on to the intensity we felt)
    Daite (That day)
    Ashita saku mirai wo (And live the future that blooms)
    Ikiru (In tomorrow)

All thoughts of death fled his mind as he held Satine in his arms and sang his song, Yubiwa.

The audience exploded into cheers, loving the beautiful foreign song as they would any French love song.

Christian heard or saw none of this. He had eyes only for Satine, the beauty cradled in his arms, and even as she lay lifeless against him, he could see her smile.

He leaned over inches from her face.

"Ikiru," he whispered, and kissed her pale red lips for the final time.

So, you like? You don't? Excuse my shameless use of Japanese. It's my pet language. 'Yubiwa' actually means 'Ring', but I don't know why the song's called that.

REVIEW!!


End file.
